Extra Crispy
by Nirianne
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Bakeries are meant to go boom, according to Scarlett. Arriving in Vancouver, British Columbia, the Joes come across a bakery in desperate need. How can the Joes save this bakery without frying it into a crisp? R&R!


**A/N: **Moving along as I expand into other fandoms that pique my interest. So, why am I in this fandom? It's because of _someone_ who dragged me into the fandom and now I'm stuck :p I can't really blame them since it's also my fault that I dragged _someone_ to the dark side _*angelic face*_. Anyway, this will be my first G.I. Joe Renegades fic, hurray! I'm basing _everything_ off the Renegades universe so the 80's stuff and what not won't be mentioned! So yeah, um, I hope you like it :D

Oh as another note, this story takes place shortly after _White Out. _I'm going to try to make this chapter appear to be an episode. Will I succeed? No clue, lol. I'm not sure how this will turn out but bear with me; this is my first take on the Renegades story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary: **Bakeries are meant to go boom, according to Scarlett. Arriving in Vancouver, British Columbia, the Joes come across a bakery in desperate need. How can the Joes save this bakery without frying it into a crisp?

* * *

><p><strong>Extra Crispy (Part 1)<strong>

"The Great White North sure hasn't been too kind to us," Roadblock said, driving through a heavy blizzard storm. "All I see is white, white and more white. Keep this up and we can pop up in Narnia any moment."

"Let's just keep our hopes up," Duke added. His blue eyes never left the road. The last thing he wanted was for the Coyote to swerve off the road and into a cold grave. "I'm sure everything will be fine once we leave Alberta."

"I hope so too," Tunnel Rat's voice echoed from behind. "Seeing all this white makes me feel like I'm in a snow globe."

"Now that you mention it, it does feel like we're in a snow globe doesn't it?" Roadblock added. "I donno bout you guys but it gives off this voodoo mysticism feeling."

"Keep up that voodoo mysticism thought and all of us will be lost in this blizzard forever," Scarlett spoke, eyes peeled to her handheld. "Anyway, keep on driving west, Roadblock. We should be reaching Vancouver by tomorrow."

"I hope Vancouver isn't as cold and miserable as this," Tunnel Rat rubbed his arms. "Just sitting here is making me become a human popsicle. Brrr…"

Tunnel Rat's prayers were answered as the Joes entered Vancouver. Entering Vancouver, the Joes saw small piles of snow pushed against street lamps. The area was wet by hey, this was paradise as far as Tunnel Rat and Roadblock was concerned! Driving onto the highway, the Joes, especially Tunnel Rat had his face plastered onto the window absorbing the sights of the city. It would be nice to know this city wasn't infected by Cobra.

"This sure is different, ain't it?" Roadblock said happily. "This is Vancouver, _eh?_"

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Before we get carried away, we should stock up on supplies." Looking out the window, Scarlett noted several grocery places and… a bakery.

"Yo, what's with the scrunched up face?" Tunnel Rat questioned. The way Tunnel Rat interpreted her stare; it was more like shooting lasers out of her eyes and burning down the place.

His eyes moved to the window and spotted the bakery.

"Scarlett, it's just a bakery." Tunnel Rat pointed out. "Not all bakeries are with Cobra you know."

"And how do you know?" Scarlett's gaze never left the bakery. Well, she was one who never liked pastries in the first place but that bakery gave off a vibe. A suspiciously bad vibe. "I'm going to gather intel on the place,"

Tunnel Rat rolled his eyes. "Suit yourself, bakery hater. I'm just sayin': not all bakeries are with Cobra."

Roadblock face-palmed and Duke sighed; Tunnel Rat was asking for it. Scowling, Scarlett pulled on a long coat and pushed the door open. Before she left, she heard Tunnel Rat's voice.

"Hey, while you're at it… can you get me some croissants?"

Snake Eyes watched Scarlett stomp off and turned to Tunnel Rat.

"What?"

The ninja shook his head foreseeing Tunnel Rat's not-so-pleasant albeit, slightly painful future. The bells on the door chimed as Scarlett stormed in. Her emerald eyes quickly traveled around the bakery for any Cobra insignias. Scarlett found lots of pastries, trays of cookies and croissants she so despised. There was something about this bakery that gave off a 'Cobra' vibe, if one could call it that. The bakery appeared to be too innocent for its own good. True, she maybe over thinking it but she was constantly on high-alert. After all, she didn't expect Cobra to produce cookies with Cobra logos on it nor did she expect boxes with Cobra logos on them too. Come on, who would eat cookies with a red cobra frosting? It was absurd!

"May I help you?"

Scarlett turned her attention to a freckled faced teenage boy behind the counter. "Nothing, I'm just looking around."

"Would you like to sample some cookies?" he asked. "They're fresh out of the oven."

"No thanks," Scarlett ignored the boy and continued on analyzing each pastry hoping to find some sort of connection with Cobra.

The bell on the door chimed. Duke entered with a slight frown on his face. As expected, he saw Scarlett looking for evidence. He couldn't help but sigh.

Approaching her he asked, "Found anything?"

"No. These Cobra bakeries are good at hiding,"

"Did you say Cobra?"

Duke and Scarlett turned their attention to the teen.

"What of it?" Scarlett asked.

The teen looked left and right. Lowering his voice he said, "This is a Cobra bakery…"

Duke hated to admit it but Scarlett was right. Although, why was the teen whispering? "What about this being a Cobra bakery?"

The teen cast his eyes down, "Well, Cobra doesn't own this bakery, well, not yet. You see, my grandma owns this bakery but Cobra insists they buy it off her. My grandma refuses to sell it to them. Now, things kinda got out of hand…"

"Explain 'kinda'," Scarlett was now interested. Her hunch was right! There was a small part (very minuscule) that wanted to tell Tunnel Rat: I told you so!

The teen looked around some more and emerged from behind the counter. Moving to the glass door, he flipped the sign to 'Closed'. Pulling down the blinds, the teen sighed.

"Don't worry, there aren't any cameras in here I can assure you that much."

"What's your name?" Duke asked.

"Bobby." Bobby shook Duke and Scarlett's hand. "Each month, this scary lady comes into our bakery and demands grandma to sell the place or else she'll take it."

Scarlett turned to Duke. "Why do I have the feeling it's Baroness?"

"It probably is,"

"Who's Baroness?" Bobby asked.

"Someone unpleasant," Scarlett replied. "Anyway, has the scary lady threatened your grandma?"

Bobby nodded. He clenched his fist. His actions were noticed by Duke. "Many times. There's no way I'm going to allow her to take this place from us! You see, this bakery was built from scratch by my grandma and grandpa. They had nothing until grandma made her famous cookies. And well, the rest is history."

Roadblock and Tunnel Rat listened to Bobby through their wireless headsets.

Tunnel Rat turned to Roadblock, "Well, I hate to admit Scarlett was right on this one."

"Yep." Roadblock agreed. "So what should we do? This bakery needs our help."

"Yeah but usually when we're involved, things explode," Tunnel Rat added making an explosion with his hands. "The last thing I want to see is the bakery turning extra crispy."

Bobby leaned by the glass display crossing his arms. Duke and Scarlett looked at each other; they knew what they had to do. This bakery was under threat from Cobra and they'd be damned if they allowed Cobra to take it away. Duke's eyes moved around the bakery; this bakery had sentimental value, no doubt about it. The bakery emitted a vintage vibe from around the 1940's. Hung on the wall were pictures of Bobby's grandma and grandpa standing proudly in front of their bakery.

Turning to Bobby he said, "Okay. We're in."

A small beep echoed from Scarlett's earpiece. Pressing the button she turned to Duke, "Snake Eyes is on the roof of the bakery. He mentions suspicious vehicles are approaching."

Bobby's face turned pale, "Oh no."

"Snake Eyes!"

The ninja lay low, crouching behind the bakery sign. Intently watching two navy vans pulling up to the bakery, Snake Eyes watched the door slide open. Moving his head slightly, he caught sight of their van now camouflaged into an RV. Tapping onto his earpiece again, Scarlett and Duke quickly dashed behind the employee's door with weapons clutched tightly. The bell on the door chimed and Bobby was quick to greet the guest.

"Good morning," Bobby greeted the woman.

"Is she willing to sell the bakery?" the woman asked firmly. Her eyes stared into Bobby's green eyes.

"N-No ma'am. Like I said last time: my grandma won't sell the bakery!"

"That is quite tragic, Bobby." She crossed her arms. "I guess she doesn't need the medicine for her illness. Isn't it heartbreaking to know the money from Cobra will save her life? I know you love her very much, Bobby."

Bobby clenched his fist. Scarlett and Duke waited for the precise moment to attack. Duke turned to Scarlett, "So do you have a plan?"

"Right now, no. The last thing I want to happen is burn down this entire place. Hm." Tapping onto her earpiece, she spoke. "Snake Eyes, make a distraction."

Baroness was losing patience. She was about to order her men to burn down the place until she heard the sound of one of her soldiers outside, screaming to the top of his lungs.

"**NINJAAAAAA!**"


End file.
